


John Loves Paul ~ Ribs

by tomatomanstarr



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a Lorde Song, Dammit I'm still listening to this song, I guess there's emotions, I'm new to this, I'm not very serious when it comes to tags, John is kinda pining, M/M, Smut, Song fic, Song: Ribs (Lorde), WAIT AM I UNORIGINAL, WHY ARE THERE PRE-EXISTING LORDE TAGS, enjoy and whatnot, haha anal, if you could call them that, is that how you do it, why is that a pre-existing tag, y'know what nvm I never tried to be original anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatomanstarr/pseuds/tomatomanstarr
Summary: John loves Paul, to an extent he knows Paul would never understand.He also wants to grow old with Paul, and he also doesn't.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	John Loves Paul ~ Ribs

_“The drink you spilled all over me, ”Lover’s Spit“ left on repeat”_

Paul was on the bed, his back against the headboard, John over him.

“Fuck, Johnny, touch me already~”

“I’m going to devour you, Macca.”

Their lips moved together, John slipping his tongue inside his lover’s mouth and tasting him.

_“My mum and dad let me stay home”_

Paul looked up at John, 

“No one’s home, we can be loud.”

John nodded and leaned in to nip at Paul’s neck, licking over each spot he made while Paul continued to whine.

He pulled Paul’s shirt over his head, gliding his hands over his chest and kissing lower each time. 

The bassist’s hand was buried in John’s hair, tugging lightly whenever he licked somewhere sensitive.

_“It drives you crazy, getting old”_

John pulled off his own shirt this time, throwing it to the side of the bed, diving back in to taste his Macca’s lips again. 

His hands moved to unbuckle Paul’s belt, unbuckling his own and leaving them on the floor. Both their leather trousers felt too tight, John swiftly taking them off as well. 

John’s hands roamed over Paul’s thighs, his skin glowing in the darkness of his bedroom.

_“We can talk it so good”_

“You’re bloody gorgeous, Macca.” He moaned, running his hands over Paul’s hips and neck, rolling his hips forward onto Paul’s clothed cock, moaning at the contact. He could only rarely ever appreciate him fully.

“Johnny, I need you~” Paul whined, bucking his hips forward to meet John’s.

“I’m right here, Paulie. Right here.” 

John removed Paul’s boxers, the latter whining at the cold air meeting his cock. 

The guitarist reached to the bedside table, rummaging through the drawer for a bottle of lube. He flipped open the cap and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, leaning into Paul after he did so.

“Are you ready?”

“I always am, Johnny.” 

John smirked, starting with two fingers prodding at Paul’s entrance. Paul moaned and pressed down onto them, closing his eyes.

_“We can make it so divine”_

He pressed into Paul’s prostate, rewarding him with a louder moan from Paul.

“John, I’m ready.”

John grabbed the lube again, pouring a generous amount into his hand, rubbing it on himself.

Pulling Paul’s legs up and over his shoulders, he leaned into his neck and began to press in. 

Paul’s breath hitched and his hands flew up to John’s hair, trying to relax around the feeling.

_“We can talk it good, how you wish it would be all the time”_

“It’ll be alright, Paulie. You’re doing so well.”

Paul visibly relaxed at that, John sliding in fully, kissing at Paul’s neck. 

He started to move slowly, softly thrusting into his lover.

“J-Johnny, please~”

“I’ve got you.”

John loved Paul like this, the way he squirmed, the way he blushed at his words, the way his lashes lay lightly on his cheeks, the way he was so tight around John.

He could imagine a life with Paul, waking up to see him every day, making breakfast with him, getting a home together, making love.

_“This dream isn’t feeling sweet, we’re reeling through the midnight streets”_

“You feel so good, Paulie~”

John knew that Paul would never want such a domestic life, that only fucking and being hidden lovers was as far as they could go.

_“And I’ve never felt more alone”_

And that scared him, not being able to live a life with Paul by his side.

_“It feels so scary, getting old”_

John loved Paul, the way he spoke, the way he held himself, the way he sang, the way he dressed, everything about him.

Paul was everything to John, Paul was his goddamn universe.

He wanted to grow old with Paul.

“John I need more~”

_“You’re the only friend I need”_

He thrusted harder into Paul, kissing up his neck and on his cheek.

John loved to make love to Paul.

Paul’s moaning grew louder, his hands gripping John’s hair impossibly tighter, his breath getting ragged.

_“Sharing beds like little kids”_

John loved thinking about Paul, loved touching him, loved being near him. 

“Johnny, I’m getting close~”

“So am I, princess~”

_“And laughing till our ribs get tough”_

All the memories he made with Paul, the places they went together, the places they could go together. The jokes they made, the clubs they played at.

_“But that will never be enough”_

“I love you, Paulie.” John moaned, and it was true. He loved Paul with every inch of his soul, every part of his life was devoted to Paul and Paul only.

“I love you too, Johnny.” 

And at that, John came, the feeling of John filling Paul bringing him to the edge, one final moan and they were left panting on the bed. 

John pulled out of Paul, the latter shifting on the bed, falling asleep quickly. John got up and grabbed a rag, cleaning up both Paul and himself. 

He lied down next to his lover, holding him close.

He could never get enough of Paul McCartney, physically or mentally. 

He loved Paul McCartney.

_“But that would never be enough”_

**Author's Note:**

> My brain woke me up at 8 am just to post this. I went to sleep at around 3. I'm going to die
> 
> I also fucking hate this fic but I also love it. If I could animate this and I actually had art skills, I totally would
> 
> I struggled so hard doing italics I stg


End file.
